La Dedicatoria de Toph
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: Corto 1# de Ghost Girl: Toph tenía, no; debía escribir una dedicatoria para el coma de Katara, ya que ésta, al conocerla, fue muy dulce con ella. El problema no sólo era escribirla, sino… que ella era una porquería describiendo a la gente que conocía, o no.


_**La Dedicatoria de Toph**_

* * *

**Summary: **Corto 1# de Ghost Girl: Toph tenía, no; debía escribir una dedicatoria para el coma de Katara, ya que ésta, al conocerla, fue muy dulce con ella. El problema no sólo era escribirla, sino… que ella era una porquería describiendo a la gente que conocía, o no.

**Disclaimer: **ATLA no es míoooooooo (¡¿POR QUÉ?!, BRYAN Y MIKE, ¡¿POR QUÉEEE?!). Simple. Y Ghost Girl (la historia original) es de Tonya Hurley… (aw). Pero la adaptación es míaaaaa (EN SUS CARAS, ¡MALVADOS! … Aahhhhh, ¡se quedaron callados! xD)

**Nooootaaaa :3: **Adkjslakfjl, como verán, les agradezco a montones que hayan leído mi historia, porque, les soy sincera; ¡es la primera historia que hago que tiene un poquito más de 20 reviews! Para mí, eso es mucho :D y ya que estoy súper feliz porque parece que a mi amor platónico le estoy gustando (¿eh?), empezaré a hacer cortos de mi historia. Así como los de ATLA (los chibis :3), haré unos cortos… viñetas… pero no más de 6 hojas de Word (¬¬). Y mientras escribo dos caps más de la historia, disfruten este.

Este, como leyeron en el cap 6 de la historia mía: Toph no es buena describiendo a la gente, y menos con sus propias palabras. Así que este pequeño corto me vino cuando leía el periódico para una tarea escolar, y pensé en ella xD. ¡Este corto va dedicado a todas las escritoras de FF que se les acaba la inspiración en santiamén! Admitámoslo, somos pésimas pensando en algo. Escribimos, borramos; escribimos, borramos. Escribimos… blablabla. Bueno, aquí Toph les dirá que siente ante esto. Llamemos a este corto una escena eliminada (o no escrita xD) del cap 6. xD

P.D: Perdón si ven groserías muy fuertes, pero es que aunque este no sea un POV Toph, ella dice groserías y… Scarlet también… (¡perdón! :S) ¡Y…! Las letras en cursiva después de un diálogo, son los pensamientos de Toph… creo que ya lo saben xD

* * *

_**Corto 1# de Ghost Girl: La Dedicatoria de Toph**_

_**By: Nieve Taisho**_

* * *

**…**

Los pájaros, cantan.

Las nubes, pasan.

El sol, brilla (y quema).

Y la inmunda mente de Toph no daba para nada.

NADA.

Ok, piensen; si podemos escribir sobre un maldito neandertal, ¿por qué no nos sale de los cojones escribir sobre una chica en coma que fue dulce contigo? La mejor manera de pagárselo sería escribiendo una estúpida dedicatoria que la describa… _perfectamente._

Saaaabemos que Toph Bei Fong… ¿buena en eso? ¡JA! Ni que Batman fuera real… Eh… sí… creo…

Pero bueno, ni pagándole nos haría una genial dedicatoria de nosotros (quizás). Porque, ahmmm… es Toph. Y ella es la Reina del Sarcasmo, a la Reina no se le debe, ni se le otorga el don de describir a la gente _cómo_ es. La describe como _piensa_ que Dios la trajo al mundo.

Y eso para la Reina, no es… perfecto.

Para Toph, siendo la heredera del don del sarcasmo, lo perfecto se definía en: _Evanescence_, libros sobre leyendas de miedo, la ropa y colores _vintage_, _chicos_… (¡eso no!), _Delicatessen_, entre otros góticos.

No en lo que le gustaba a Suki: _Flores_, sexo, _tetas de silicón_, chicos con cuadritos, anillos de _compromiso_, entre otras boberías.

Simplemente, según su difunta madre: _Lo perfecto no existe._

¿Entonces porqué lo gótico era tan fascinante? ¿Perfecto?

Ni idea.

Volviendo al anterior tema del tema anterior, ella no es buena escribiendo sobre _personas_, menos sobre lo _especial_ de las personas que las hacen _especiales_.

Bla, bla, blaaa.

Toph lo escribiría y punto. Al que no le guste, que se lo trague.

* * *

…

Otro día hermoso para Toph.

Los pájaros la jodían con su excremento.

Las nubes la fastidiaban haciendo figuras estúpidas.

Y el sol la quería quemaaaar.

Hermoso día, ¿no?

Seeeee, hermoso día para que tu puta hermana mayor te mire con cara de: "te voy a matar, sabandija gótica".

_Qué hermosa mirada, hermanita_—pensó Toph con sarcasmo.

—¿Dónde carajos estabas, gótica?—inquirió Suki con pose de: "respóndeme, maleducada". Toph no pudo evitar, es más, le urgía levantar la ceja.

Y así lo hizo.

—En clase—dijo ésta, con la ceja más levantada de lo normal.

Suki empezó a zapatear el suelo, necesitando… no, ordenándole que le diga más. Toph rodó los ojos.

—De música—.

Suki siguió con lo mismo.

—Con Lu Ten—.

Suki sonrió satisfecha.

Lu Ten era amigo de Toph, desde que ella entró a Hawthorne High. Él era dulce, cariñoso, amigable y confiable. Aunque le gustaba el rock, no le quitaban las ganas de ensayar con Toph, ya que éste tocaba la guitarra eléctrica. Su padre, Iroh, había muerto por una causa desconocida, que lo mandó a la depresión. Toph, como amiga, lo sacó de ahí y el… bueno… se enamoró de ella.

Toph lo sabe pero le vale mierda seguir pensando en eso. Amigo y punto.

—Tu novio—dijo Suki, con sonrisa de gato. Toph la miró con ganas de arrancarle esa sonrisa.

—No-es-mi-novio—le espetó Toph, cortante. _Si sigues diciendo eso, te tendrás que despedir de tus malditos silicones, hermanita._

—¿Entonces porqué pasas tanto tiempo con él?—preguntó Suki, riendo. Toph subió escaleras, ignorando a Suki. _Te mataré después de mi tarea, loca siliconera._

—Cállate, anoréxica loca—dijo, y de un portazo se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

Aahhhhhhhhh mieeeeerda.

¡No conseguía escribir algo! ¡La mente no le daba para nada!

¡NADA!

—Ay, ¿qué debo hacer ahora? ¡No sé ni cómo era Katara antes de desmayarse!—exclamó Toph tumbándose en su cama, respirando con pesadez; frustración infinita.

Se tapó los ojos con su brazo, soltando la hoja y poniendo su otro brazo en su estómago.

Suspiró con fuerza.

Piiiiiiip—Celular sonando.

Toph lo tomó con flojera y le apretó en _send_.

—¿Aló?—.

—_¡Toph! ¿Cómo estás? Soy Sokka_—le hablaron, por la otra línea.

Ay mierda.

¿No la podía seguir molestando Suki?

No. Eso sería tortura.

Y mucha.

—Hola, ¿Por qué jodiendo?—rió Toph, animada. Él le subía bastante el ánimo.

Se escuchó una risa detrás del celular.

—_Supe que tienes que escribir una dedicatoria para mi hermanita, y ya que ni la conoces, ¿Quieres que te ayude?_—él era un SANTO.

—¡Ooooohhhhh sí! ¡No sabes lo _mierdástico_ que se siente escribir sobre alguien que no conoces! Y para mí, chico; es muy difícil—dijo Toph, sentándose en su cama, tomando la hoja y un lápiz—¡Habla!—.

Sokka rió: —_Bueno, ella es muy dulce. En extremo. Te ayuda, te agradece, te mima, te idolatra, te anima… Aaaahhh, cómo la extraño. Jejeje…_—.

—Si no quieres, no me ayudes, porque parece que te estoy restregando en la cara tu fracaso por no quitarle la mierda del cuello—dijo, alzando la ceja.

—_¡No! Está bien, lo siento. Es que soy un poco nostálgico…_—dijo éste, apenado.

Ustedes no saben que Sokka, detrás de la línea telefónica, está más rojo que un tomate.

—Ajá. Continua—animó Toph.

Sokka suspiró: —_Continuando… ella es muy amable, maternal… Oh, Toph, ella es __MUY __maternal, solo que lo ocultó porque creía que ser maternal no es la __"onda"__. Y no lo es. Bueno; es sarcástica (un poquito, sólo cuando está enojada), irónica… se apoya siempre en poetas con ironía en sus palabras (hasta las dice), enojona, gruñona y muy tranquila. No la subestimes, si se enamora… ahmmm… es muy, muy, pero muy ilusionada. Ya debes saberlo, le gusta Aang_—.

—Lo supe desde que… espera, ¡yo creí que lo que decía era una broma!—auch, no debió decir eso.

—_¿Qué dices? ¿Lo que decía ella? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Hablaste con ella? ¡¿Cómo?!_—instó Sokka, sorprendido.

—Calma ese pájaro, chico. No te diré nada, me creerás loca—dijo Toph, avergonzada.

—_Claro que no, solo dime, ¿Acaso soñaste con ella?_—dijo Sokka.

_Perfecta excusa, gracias_—pensó ésta. Emitió un silencioso '¡Yes!' y sonrió.

—Sí. Me dijo que… eh… le gustaba. ¡Y…! Que… quería ir a Baile de Otoño con él—Toph espantó una mosca, mientras hablaba. _Ojalá se la crea, soy mala mintiendo. Aunque en parte, ella me dijo eso._

—_Oh… vaya. No creo que se cumpla eso. Pero se vale soñar, y mi hermanita bella soñaba como princesa… Dios, la extraño un montón. ¿Ya tienes la dedicatoria?_—preguntó Sokka, suspirando.

Toph escribía disimuladamente. _¡Lo tengo! ¡Al fin lo tengo! Ohhh sí, soy asombrosa._

—Sip, g-gracias—tragó saliva—Oye, desviando el tema, supiste que Aang discutió con Suki?—.

—_Oh sí. Y te cuento, él estaba más molesto que Suki cuando se le cae el esmalte de uñas_—Sokka rió.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Mucho más molesto que Suki cuando no tiene que ponerse! ¡Cállate! Yo la conozco mejor que tú—Toph rió.

—_Buano, como sea. Creo que mañanita terminarán, porque Aang me llegó del hospital todo tranquilo y segurito_—.

Toph se quitó el celular del oído, lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro y se lo volvió a poner en el oído.

—¿Hospital?—.

—_Él está visitando a Katara al hospital, ya que se preocupó en extremo por ella. Hasta pagará la cirugía_—dijo, sonriendo. Toph hizo lo mismo.

—El calvito se está pegando mucho a tu hermana. Tanto que, _ella_ fue el motivo de la futura ruptura. Como que tu hermana si tendrá su baile—Toph sonrió, tierna.

Segunda vez que sonríe así.

La primera fue cuando era pequeña. Y Suki era una niña _inocente_.

Qué tiempos.

—_Espero que sí, se lo merece. Y ya no hablemos de eso, se me está acabando el saldo, veré mañana el titular en el periódico escolar, sé que estará __perfecto__. Hasta luego_—colgó. Toph volvió a sonreír.

Corrió hacia su ordenador y poniendo _Liking Park_, se dispuso a escribir.

* * *

—¡Eh, Toph! Mira—la llamó Sokka, mostrándole el periódico. Toph sonrió y lo escuchó hablar.

_Katara Water._

_Una dulce y tímida chica, que sin darse cuenta, cayó en un tremendo problema._

_Ella no se esperaba eso, y ni lo quería, pero así fue el Destino. _

_Era linda, amigable, cariñosa y tierna; muy inteligente y no paraba de sonreír ante todo. Esperanza siempre tenía, y le sobraba._

_Aunque no la conocíamos, y la creíamos inexistente, ella siempre permanecerá en esta institución, dándonos ánimos desde lo más profundo de su corazón._

_Ahora, yace en el Hospital Earth, en estado de coma. Mientras podamos, démosle una agradable bienvenida a nuestro corazón, que ella nos lo devolverá._

_Publicado por: Toph Bei Fong._

—¡Me encanta! Corto, pero muy tierno. Te inspiraste mucho, gracias—le sonrió Sokka, provocando un sonrojo en Toph.

—De nada—¡sonrojooooo!

—¡Toph! ¡Lo que escribiste sobre _Katara_ me encantó! ¡Eres muy dulce!—se acercó a ellos Aang, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sokka rió.

—Gracias, _Pies Ligeros_—Aang ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Pies Ligeros?—preguntó confundido. Sokka rió de nuevo.

—¿Te crees acaso futbolista? Caminas como bailarina—.

Y… la Reina del Sarcasmo ataca otra vez.

* * *

_¡Hooolaaaap!_

_Yo, escribiendo esto sin internet. Pero si publiqué, es porque tengo xD_

_Espero les haya gustado este humilde corto y no se preocupen, vendrán más x). Ya saben, reviews y blablabla, acepto sus ricos tomatazos(?) (Odio el jugo de tomate)._

_Dice chaituuu: _

_Nie~_

_P.D: A 1.300.765 fans de Katara les fascinó la dedicatoria :3 y a 1.987.435 fans de Toph les dio risa al leer la última parte x3_


End file.
